Negación
by VaneCaos
Summary: Stern, el paladín humano, reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia la elfa Elessar y se hace una promesa que no sabe si tendrá la voluntad de cumplir


**ADVERTENCIA:** El mundo de Krynn pertenece, en su mayoría, a Margaret Weiss y Tracy Hickman, así como algunos de los hechos que se mencionan aparecen en la campaña oficial Age of Mortals. No obstante, los personajes, sus historias personales y algunas modificaciones en el mundo de Dragonlance son cosa mía.

**HISTORIA:** Uno de los primeros fics introductorios a la psicología del personaje. Tras unas embarazosas escenas del grupo compartiendo baños públicos en la ciudad minotaura de Sargonath, Stern, el paladín humano, reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia la clériga elfa Elessar y sus posibilidades con ella. Menciona tambien el reciente rescate de unos elfos por el grupo, entre ellos Jhaelenn, quien fuera el primer y único amante de Elessar. Así supieron que Jhaelenn había tomado a Elessar ante testigos y como parte de una apuesta con otros nobles qualinestis, durante el exilio de los elfos en Ergoth del Sur.

**Negación**

_Es curioso como el mundo que te rodea puede desaparecer de improviso de tu alrededor_, pensó Stern, mientras a sus lados pasaban los ciclópeos muros de las villas minotauras de Sargonath. Nada mejor que una punzante sensación de mortificación y un deseo urgente de empequeñecer hasta fundirse con las losas que empedraban las calles. Bueno, a eso se podía añadir la recurrente imagen mental de la encarnación de la belleza elfa pasando a su lado…_desnuda_…para _bañarse_ junto a él… también _desnudo_.

Stern se sacudió mentalmente por el gaznate, conminándose a pensar en cualquier otra cosa, _cualquier otra cosa_, para alejar la insidiosa imagen de su cabeza…si no quería tener que lidiar de nuevo con el ser con voluntad propia que regía la parte inferior de su anatomía. Bien, recordar la humillación infligida por el maldito Karion y el no menos maldito Red ayudaban a apaciguar la líbido…y a encender la indignación y la vergüenza, claro.

El paladín se arriesgó a levantar la cabeza del suelo para percatarse, al mismo tiempo, que dejaban atrás los baños para acercarse a las imponentes puertas de la ciudad y que Elessar caminaba justo delante suyo, con la punta del húmedo cabello negro rozando el lugar donde dejaba de ser decente mirar a la espalda de alguien. Stern contempló, hipnotizado, el vaivén de la lisa melena de ébano de la elfa, que parecía tararear una sutil y seductora melodía en armonía con el cimbreo de sus caderas, puntuada por la etérea gracilidad de sus pasos.

_Jo-der_. Estaba claro que sacudirse por el gaznate no servía de nada. Esta vez, Stern se imaginó a sí mismo dándose cabezazos contra una pared; de factura minotaura, a ser posible, a ver si con suerte era más dura y se abría la crisma.

¿Por qué demonios todos sus pensamientos acababan girando sobre sí mismos para acabar en la misma persona? Bien, pensó Stern, la culpa la tenía aquel maldito bardo, desde luego. Lo bien que estaba él en su ignorancia hasta que aquel (_jodido_) bardo ambulante llegó a su aldea _(¿no habría sitios más interesantes a donde ir?)_ para deleitar a los críos con sus epopeyas sobre la Guerra de la Lanza. Hasta entonces, Stern había sido de lo más feliz con sus fantasías de chiquillo de pueblo colmadas por las hazañas de Huma. Pero aquel bardo le metió en la cabeza, por primera vez, la imagen de los elfos.

Laurana, el Áureo General, la princesa elfa cuya belleza, se decía, había bastado para levantar en armas a Solamnia contra los Ejércitos de los Dragones; Alhana Starbreeze, tan hermosa como las lunas, capaz de atrapar en una Joya Estrella el corazón del mismo Sturm Brightblade (_solámnico, por si no te habías dado cuenta)_; Gilthanas, príncipe de los qualinestis, tan valiente como para adentrarse en el corazón mismo de las tinieblas para descubrir el horrible destino de los huevos de los dragones del Bien…en compañía de una dragona plateada que sólo había necesitado tomar forma élfica para robar el corazón del príncipe. Se decía que en la piel y en los ojos de los elfos silvanesti brillaba la luz de las estrellas, y que los qualinesti debían su gracia inhumana al calor del sol; ambos pueblos se arropaban en la elegancia de los hermosos bosques que eran su hogar, y su vida longeva les permitía cultivar la sutileza y el valor.

Cuando Stern se fijó por primera vez en la pálida piel lunar de Elessar, las leyendas tomaron cuerpo ante él, y cuando sus ojos tropezaron con las cambiantes gotas de musgo de los de la elfa, su corazón se depositó a sus pies.

_Está bien, maldito paleto de pueblo, deja la pared y prueba algo mejor, como caerte sobre la punta de la Dragonlance, a ver si está afilada y abandonas tu nueva carrera de poeta, que bastante faena tienes ya._

Fiel a su costumbre de no mentirse a sí mismo, Stern se devanó la mente para explicar en qué momento aquella admiración por un mito se había transformado en…¿devoción?, para pasar luego a…¿enamoramiento? Y acabar siendo…¿amor?. _Bien, chaval, ¿por qué no dejamos el concurso de sinónimos para los magos con tiempo libre y vamos al meollo del asunto?_

El solámnico se mantuvo al margen mientras la mercenaria humana arreglaba los papeles para su salida de Sargonath, tratando de recordar. Al principio, sólo el pensamiento de _tocar_ a Elessar bastaba para provocarle casi un desmayo. Los elfos eran eso, leyendas, mitos a quienes admirar, pero no personas con quienes compartir una hoguera, con quienes sudar en las batallas y con quienes vendarse las heridas, llorar por los muertos y compartir confesiones sobre el futuro. Y _mucho menos_, a quienes abrazar y consolar por las pérdidas…o a quienes besar por las alegrías o…_Basta. Ya._

¿En qué momento la distancia de la idolatría se había esfumado para dejar paso, con la fuerza de una carga de caballería, al amor sin complejos? Al 'te quiero, te deseo, me encantaría tocarte de tal manera que no te quedara duda alguna de que te amo, de que te seré fiel, de que te protegeré y cuidaré de ti y de que también querré a todos los hijos que los dioses nos den'. Porque de eso se trataba, ¿no?, habíamos llegado a _ese_ punto, en el que Elessar se había convertido en la persona con quien Stern desearía pasar su vida. _Su corta vida._

El paladín torció el gesto. _En realidad había sido un proceso_, se dijo. La cúspide del distanciamiento había llegado en el desierto, cuando se había enterado de que Elessar no era sólo una elfa sino también medio hada. ¿Medio _qué?_ ¿Qué demonios era un hada? Hasta entonces, Stern ni siquiera había oído esa palabra. _Genial, por si no tenías bastante con no entender la mente de una mujer y menos de una elfa, imagínate lo bien que se te iban a dar los helechos. Joder, lo único que sabes del reino vegetal es que algunas plantas sirven para hacer sopa. Buen comienzo, chico._

Y luego había venido aquel…encuentro con un hada de verdad. Stern no tenía ni idea de porqué aquel ser angelical le había elegido a él para buscar consuelo en aquella solitaria noche en el desierto, ni porqué la situación había acabado derivando en la más…desconcertante, mágica y sensual relación sexual de toda su vida. Ni forzando la mente conseguía recordar los detalles. La cosa se le había ido de las manos desde el principio, algo pareció nublarle el raciocinio, de manera que se limitó a seguir los mensajes de su cuerpo y las sensaciones de su piel.

Lo cual le proporcionó un problema extra, porque después de aquello supo que las hadas _sí_ podían relacionarse _en ese sentido_ y porque supo de primera mano cuál era el tacto de su piel, el aroma de sus cabellos y el extraordinario calor que transmitía su roce. Eso le permitía imaginarse muy fácilmente cómo sería si...Stern resopló, indignado consigo mismo.

Las semanas y los meses pasados juntos, los peligros vividos, le habían enseñado más cosas: los elfos sufrían, tanto o más que los humanos. Elessar sufría la lejanía de su bosque, quizás con una profundidad que el humano no entendía, pero sí comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento de pérdida. Conforme su fe en Mishakal crecía y sus poderes aumentaban, también se incrementaba la capacidad de Elessar de conmoverse ante el dolor y la miseria, aunque fueran de razas ajenas a la suya. La elfa no era, en suma, tan distante y marmórea como se decía de los suyos.

Stern miró de reojo a la pareja de elfos varones, que reían algún comentario por lo bajo –_por Paladine, que no sea por mi causa--_. La relación forjada con Vanir le había permitido conocer también que, aunque reacios a confiar en otras razas, los elfos también podían ser unos buenos amigos y que, al contrario que muchos humanos, sabían escuchar.

El paladín había ido descubriendo que los elfos, en definitiva, compartían muchas de las emociones de los humanos, aunque los motivos que les hicieran sentir tales emociones podían ser diferentes. Resulta que los elfos, después de todo, eran de carne y hueso._ Jódete_. Y en el momento en que eso cristalizó en la mente de Stern, su percepción de a lo que podía o no podía aspirar con Elessar cambió.

El punto de no retorno fue, lo sabía muy bien, el encuentro con los elfos rescatados de Ogrebond. O, más exactamente, el reencuentro de Elessar con su antiguo, primer y único amante, que la había seducido para apropiarse de su inocencia _ante la mirada de sus amigos_, como quien cobra un trofeo tras una apuesta.

La rabia volvió a brotar directamente de su estómago, nublándole la vista, llevándole bilis a la garganta y haciendo que sujetara la Dragonlance con tal fuerza que la piel de los nudillos parecía a punto de romperse.

Había estado a punto de matar a aquel maldito qualinesti allá mismo, sobre las tablas del barco, y luego arrojarlo por la borda para que fuera pasto de los tiburones sin importarle en ningún momento su condición de paladín. Lo único que había refrenado su mano habían sido tres pensamientos, por este orden: que era más importante en ese momento consolar a Elessar; que ella no le había pedido que lo matara y, en un muy lejano y borrascoso lugar, que Elessar nunca dejaría que una vida segada lavara su honor. Pero Stern sabía que, si Elessar hubiera siquiera pestañeado un asentimiento, aquel hijo de perra se habría recogido las tripas de la cubierta de la _Doncella afortunada_. Y un hijo de puta menos en el mundo.

Cuando vio a la elfa acurrucada sobre las tablas del barco, tapándose la cabeza con las manos, con su frágil cuerpo sacudido por espasmos y sollozando sin casi llevar aire a sus pulmones, Stern había enviado al Abismo todos sus malditos recelos y dudas y la había abrazado con fuerza contra sí, envolviéndola en sus brazos como si pudiera fundirla con su propia alma y alejarla de los sufrimientos del mundo. La había acunado, le había besado el sedoso cabello y le había transmitido su calor, su presencia y su protección. Y Elessar se había calmado hasta dormirse en su regazo. Por una vez, las barreras de especies no habían significado nada. Stern había estado a su mismo nivel, había podido proporcionarle lo que necesitaba.

_Bien, ¿y qué crees que implica eso? ¿Qué tú, ignorante carpintero de aldea, te has convertido de golpe en su caballero de brillante armadura, que por fin te verá como un igual y te hará un sitio en su corazón? ¿Crees que estarás a su altura para compartir los, pongamos, 2.000 años que va a vivir? ¿Qué podrá mostrarte con orgullo ante los suyos?_

El paladín volvió a mirar a la elfa que caminaba delante suyo, percibiendo las miradas hipnotizadas de los soldados con los que se cruzaban en el campamento. _Seamos realistas_. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Elessar? Stern no tenía cultura, no tenía dinero, no tenía un hogar de madera recién barnizado que poder ofrecerle para compartir su vida, no tenía un oficio seguro que pudiera mantenerles. De hecho, no tenía una vida que ofrecerle. ¿Qué eran 40 años comparados con 2.000? El humano sabía ya lo bastante de elfos como para ver que Elessar era muy joven, más que él mismo si hacía la equivalencia. ¿Acaso una jovencita podría ser feliz cuidando de un anciano que se orinaría encima cuando ella seguiría aparentando exactamente la misma edad?. Eso si vivía tanto; tal como iban las cosas, pensó con una mueca, lo más probable era que encontrara la muerte bajo las garras de un Blanco. ¿O no habían acabado igual todos los portadores de la Dragonlance?

Stern no tenía nada que ofrecer a Elessar. Sus mundos eran como la noche y día, que sólo parecían rozarse en los irreales momentos del alba y el crepúsculo, cuando se formaba la ilusión de que las diferencias se desvanecían.

El paladín había podido ver qué tipo de persona era capaz de ganarse el corazón de Elessar. Aquel qualinesti era grácil y elegante incluso con un sayo de esclavo. Carismático e inspirador, según lo que contaba Karion, inteligente, culto, de palabra fácil y amante de la música. Y, aunque Stern no tenía las preferencias de Vanir, era capaz de reconocer a un hombre atractivo cuando lo tenía delante, capaz de medirse en parte con la belleza de Elessar. Y, por encima de todo, era elfo.

Stern no tenía nada de eso. Su rostro era absolutamente vulgar, sus modales los de un patán de pueblo, que era incapaz de leer 30 páginas seguidas sin aburrirse, a quien la música sólo le emocionaba si era una canción de taberna y con una inteligencia más bien limitada. Y quizás con demasiado buen corazón.

De hecho, era la clásica persona que atraía los comentarios irónicos y las risas de los demás y a quien, a fin de cuentas, no se le explicaban las cosas importantes. Todo el grupo conocía su vida, su infancia y los avatares de su familia de principio a fin. Pero nadie le había dicho que Red era un dragón, cuando todos lo sabían; Vanir, en quien confiaba, no le había explicado que tenía un amante, cuando dos personas del grupo con quien no se relacionaba tanto sí lo sabían; Ygraine no le había explicado jamás el trauma que él sabía que debía haberle ocurrido en algún momento de su vida, aun cuando no desaprovechaba oportunidad de reírse de él; Red jamás compartía con él los pensamientos que sabía que le atormentaban. Demonios, de todo el grupo que se bañaba junto, ¿quién había sido el único en ser humillado?.

Es decir, ¿a qué podía aspirar con Elessar? A nada. A sufrir, humillarse y a hacerle sentir vergüenza ajena. Stern respiró hondo mientras se aproximaban a la tienda que les habían cedido en el campamento y tomó una decisión. Protegería a Elessar como había hecho hasta ahora, la defendería y procuraría apoyarla en todo cuanto pudiera; pero tenía que intentar sacársela de la cabeza antes de que perdiera la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se concentraría en la tarea que tenía delante y que, probablemente, iba a reclamar su vida. Lo había hecho Sturm, había admitido lo inalcanzable de Alhana y había seguido su camino, cumpliendo su cometido hasta el final. Stern dudaba que tuviera la misma presencia de ánimo que el Héroe de la Lanza, pero tenía que intentarlo.

En aquel momento, como presintiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, Elessar se giró hacia él mirándole por encima del hombro. Stern se olvidó de respirar por un momento mientras se deslumbraba en aquellos faros almendrados, de un verde esmeralda. Elessar lo contempló en silencio unos instantes, leyéndole la mente y el alma, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa antigua, vieja y sabia de mujer que se extendió hasta sus ojos, aclarándolos hasta adquirir la fantasmal tonalidad de la luz del sol entre los árboles.

Aquello iba a resultar _mucho_ más difícil de lo deseable.


End file.
